


tie me up like I'm surprised

by macabrekawaii



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BRING A BUCKET AND A MOP, Begging, Daddy Kink if you squint, Dick Grayson is sexual chaos, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Subspace, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Restraints, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Shibari, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Switch Dick Grayson, Switch Jason Todd, Topping from the Bottom, okay maybe Medium Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrekawaii/pseuds/macabrekawaii
Summary: There's some whores in this house. No wait, it's just Dick. Jason wants a little time for himself to work on a case. Dick has other plans that involve getting exactly what he wants, even with his hands tied. Jason tries his best to resist, but maybe he'll end up with exactly what he wants too.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 19
Kudos: 261





	tie me up like I'm surprised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stribird (timidGoddess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timidGoddess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [wrap me up like one of your french girls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401495) by [stribird (timidGoddess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timidGoddess/pseuds/stribird). 



> Inspired by awesome fanart from stribird and a deep abiding love for horny, feral Dick, but this time I wanted some Jason getting some semblance of revenge. 
> 
> Everyone here is chaotic switch, okay? Top? Bottom? Darling we go both ways here. Vers vers vers! 
> 
> title is from "Wet Ass Pussy" by Cardi B and Megan Thee Stallion because why the fuck not

  
  
“Jason please, I can be good. _Please.”_ Dick whines and strains at the ropes holding him to the chair. He’s wearing nothing but his boxers, a reddish blush across his tanned cheeks, and some very fine, very sturdy, red nylon rope. “Jasoooooooooooon.” Jason knows Dick could get out of them any time he wanted if he _really, really tried_. But he knows Dick doesn’t _want_ to. What Dick wants more than anything is attention and for once in his godforsaken second life Jason was not going to give it to him.  
  
Jason continues typing away at his laptop, his back to Dick. They’re in their bedroom with Jason in bed, back against the headboard, laptop perched on his thighs, as he finishes up on some notes concerning an upcoming case. He’d just gotten some really good intel and wanted to slot it in properly before he gets too caught up. Or at least that was the plan before he came home and Dick all but started humping his leg like a stray dog. Horny little bastard. Normally Jason would be all about indulging his bratty boyfriend but he really did have to finish typing this up.

And there’s the matter that Dick had spent the entirety of Jason’s godforsaken patrol, including his important meetup with aforementioned intel, sending him the most illicit and explicit texts imaginable. Lewds upon lewds. We’re talking pet cat levels of butthole pictures. Dick could keep an OnlyFans supplied with content for a month just on this night’s texts alone. Which brings Jason to the present wherein he is trying his goddamn best to finish up his casework while Dick, bless his horny, feral soul, is tied to one of the kitchen chairs Jason had dragged into their bedroom.  
  
“Jason please. C’mon c’monnnn.” Dick whines again, all but yowling like an alley cat.

The ropes bind his arms behind him over the low back of the chair, wrapping around at his wrists to keep his hands together and tied to the backrest. Jason learned his lesson about leaving any part of Dick’s hands free or room for his arms to move after the circus freak escaped his first _three_ attempts to tie him. So now he had his arms tightly bound together in an arm bar _and_ tied to the chairback. The red ropes caress Dick’s torso in a series of diamonds and knots, stretching across his broad, bare chest. The joint of where Dick’s thighs meet his groin are also encased in red, looping around to snake across his boxers with a succession of tight knots. From there, the ropes scoop around his thighs to wrap under the chair before sliding down his legs to bind them to the chair at Dick’s ankles. This configuration seems to have finally worked, and Dick hasn’t yet managed to wriggle his way out, though again, no Bat worth his costume could stay bound forever. Dick had only even acquiesced to be tied with the promise of _fun_ but each subsequent Houdini routine left Jason more and more annoyed. Dick needed to learn some patience.  
  
“It’s been like forty-five minutes, tops, since I tied you back up you fucking slut.” Jason doesn’t need look up from his work to know Dick’s rocking his hips up in tight circles, desperate for the friction of the ropes against his groin. Jason can hear Dick’s over the top panting, the creak of the chair beneath his writhing form. “If you wanted to get fucked sooner you shouldn’t have untied yourself so many times. Just pissed me off.”  
  
“Jason come on you gotta fuck me.” Dick groans and strains up against the ropes so hard the wooden legs of the chair thump against the floor.  
  
“Very convincing. I’m very convinced. I’ll be right there.” Jason says flatly as he continues typing. He’s nearly finished with his task, but he’s not about to let Dick know that. He doesn’t even turn to look at the other man.  
  
“You want me to convince you? Is that it?” Dick perks up, sounds hopeful. Shit.  
  
Jason doesn’t respond, just finishes up his work. He continues to keep clicking around and typing shit, to make it seem like he’s still working, still happy to do anything but pay attention to Dick.  
  
“Jason please I need you to fuck me. I need you to throw me on the bed and pound me into next week.”  
  
Snore. Jason yawns and clacks away at his keyboard.  
  
Dick huffs and, after a pause, lets out a truly pornographic moan.

“Hhnngh Jason I can’t wait any longer, I need you inside me. I need your thick cock inside me, stretching me, pumping me full of your come, Jay please. Please Jason, I’ve been thinking about you all night. I didn’t really touch myself at all, I was so good, I just sent you those pictures to get you riled up before coming home to me. But I waited, I waited, please I need it.” Dick’s voice is breathless, begging, and if Jason didn’t know any better, he’d think entirely sincere. But Dick Grayson is a performer at heart, and Jason definitely _knows better_.  
  
Jason closes his laptop and sets it aside on the nightstand. He stretches and yawns again before getting out of bed, the hard, scarred planes of his back shifting as he rolls his shoulders. He’s still in his tactical pants and his undershirt. Jason pulls the shirt off over his head, keeping his back to Dick. He can hear the other man suck in a breath. Next, Jason slides out of his pants and jock. The motion isn’t graceful, and he stumbles a bit trying to step out of them, but the result is the same. Jason gives a smug little twirl and blows Dick a kiss. Then he gets back on the bed and settles against the pillows.  
  
“Jason get over here, please. PLEASE.” Dick is straining against his bonds again, leaning forward so far the chair threatens to tip over. “ _Daddy_.”  
  
“Don’t start that shit, Dickie.” Jason snaps, but his hand drifts to his dick, half-hard against his calloused palm.  
  
“Jay, please why are you like this?”  
  
“You’re too used to getting what you want.” Jason tips his head back, savoring the feeling of his hand on himself. He strokes his length slowly, feeling Dick’s eyes on him as much as his own hand.  
  
Jason reaches into the nightstand and fumbles until he finds their lube. Taking care to make as much direct eye contact with Dick as possible, Jason pours some out onto his fingers before tossing it aside on the bed. Dick doesn’t say anything, just makes another soft whine.  
  
“Maybe I don’t give a shit what you want tonight, Dick.” Jason pushes himself up, reaches to touch the soft skin behind his balls. He slides his fingers down and back, just grazing over his hole a few times. His eyes slip closed and hums to himself.  
  
“Jason, fuck, this is so unfair.”  
  
“Life’s not fair baby,” Jason’s voice hitches as he slides one finger into himself, making eye contact with Dick. “You know that as well as I do.” Jason bites his lip, presses a second digit past his rim.  
  
Dick is quiet, quieter than he’s been all night. For a while, the only sounds in the room are Dick’s heavy breathing, Jason’s soft, short panting, and the wet squelch of lube against skin as Jason opens himself up on his fingers. His eyes close again as he builds a steady rhythm, twisting his wrist just a bit with each push into himself. Jason crooks his fingers, hooks them inside just the right way and he lets his mouth fall open, lets himself really moan as precome pulses out from his cock. Jason forces himself to open his eyes and look over at Dick. Another bead of liquid drips from his glistening, ruddy cockhead as he meets his partner’s gaze.  
  
Dick’s face is flushed, mouth open. A hint of Dick’s pink tongue slips past his lips, wetting them, like he wants to taste Jason from all the way across the room. He looks desperate, gorgeous. Fuck. Jason curses aloud under his breath. He’s so fucking weak and he knows it. But maybe he can do something about that.  
  
Jason withdraws his fingers and prowls over to the chair. He looms over the body tied there, one hand still on his dick, the other on Dick’s shoulder, and props a foot up on the edge of the chair. Dick blinks up at him and bites his lip. Jason presses the ball of his foot against the prominent bulge in Dick’s boxers and leans forward. Dick whines, high-pitched and desperate.

  
“Why do you always think you can do whatever the fuck you want and get away with it?” Jason sneers down at him, pressing harder with his foot. Dick’s eyes unfocus. “Answer me, pretty bird.”

  
Dick swallows and looks up at Jason, blinking like he’s trying to clear his eyes before shifting them down and away. “I-I don’t.” Dick looks like he’s had the wind knocked out of him.  
  
“Don’t what.” Jason steps back and sinks to his knees in front of the chair, hitting the floor hard enough to make a sound. “Talk to me since you love talking so fucking much. Why do you think you deserve goddamn anything?”  
Jason leans in, ghosts his breath across the restrained bulge in Dick’s boxer briefs. He runs his thumb across the ropes crisscrossing between Dick’s spread legs. Jason lays his head down against Dick’s thigh. He continues tracing the ropes with his fingers, pressing down only slightly. He can feel Dick’s cock twitch beneath them.

  
“I-I… Jason _please._ ” Dick tips his head back and moans, loud and wild, cutting off into another whine as Jason fully palms his cock.  
  
Jason reaches back and undoes some of the knotwork, so that they hang loose instead of taught over Dick’s crotch. While he works, he brushes his fingers against Dick’s body far more than is necessary. The other man pleads under his breath, a soft litany of _please please please._ “Do you even know what you’re asking for anymore, pretty bird?”

Jason runs his hand over Dick’s length through the fabric. Jason groans as he smears his thumb through the slick blossom of precome seeping through. Dick mumbles something unintelligible. “Getting all wet for me, baby?”  
  
Dick still doesn’t answer, just makes small keening noises and rocks into Jason’s touch as much as his restraints allow.

  
“I’m doing this for me, not you.” Jason pulls Dick’s cock out through the slit in his boxers. He’s hot and heavy in Jason’s hand, already so hard and full from being made to _wait._ Dick breathes out through his nose, nostrils flaring with something like relief _._ Jason gives him a few rough slides of his hand, smearing the slick at the tip downwards. “I’m doing this because it’s what I want. Because it’s how I want to use you.”  
  
Dick makes a choked sound and bucks his hips futilely.  
  
Jason licks a stripe up the underside of Dick’s cock, slow, so slow. The familiar salt and scent hits Jason’s tongue and his head swims with it. He tightens his grip on his own dick, holding himself at the base. He laves his tongue up, pausing to lap at Dick’s slit, encouraging another spurt of precome to drip across his flattened tongue.  
  
Above him, Dick gasps but it comes out strangled. His face is so dark it’s nearly purple, like he’s been holding his breath.  
  
Jason suckles the head of Dick’s cock, swirls his tongue around. With no pause or hesitation, Jason swallows Dick down to the hilt. The tip bobs against the back of Jason’s palette as he takes him down into his tight throat.  
  
“Jason holy SHIT.”  
  
Jason gives Dick’s shaft a few wet slides into his throat before pulling off, a string of saliva and precome connecting to his mouth.  
“Ah so he can speak.” Jason mumbles against the side of Dick’s pulsing length. Jason swallows him down again, without effort. He sucks Dick off for a while, savoring the sounds he’s drawing out of Dick with every swirl of his tongue or bob of his throat. Jason pulls off again but keeps pumping Dick with his fist. Dick squirms into the touch as best he can. “I’ll have to fix that.”  
  
Jason stands and backs up a bit towards the bed. Dick whines at the loss Jason between his legs, straining forwards. Jason scoops the discarded lube and messily dribbles it onto his hand. He returns to where he was, grabs Dick in his slick hand and strokes him with so much lube it dribbles down onto the front of his boxers. Jason climbs into Dick’s lap, pressing the blunt head of his cock against his wet entrance.

Jason leans down to kiss Dick again, their tongues thrashing against each other. The kiss is sloppy, hungry, and distracting. Jason uses one hand to position Dick just right, keeps the other splayed out across his chest. He sinks down.  
  
“You love it like this, don’t you Dickie?” Jason rolls his hips as he slides himself up and down onto Dick, his plush lips pulled into a sneer. “You love it when I take what I want and you can’t do goddamn shit about it.”

  
Dick mewls, a thin noise, a kitten’s sound really. Like a whine he’s too embarrassed to let out. His face looks impossibly red and Jason knows Dick wants so badly to cover the deep blush with his hands but he can’t, god he can’t do anything, his wrists still bound tightly to the back of the chair. His eyes are completely unfocused, looking both at and through Jason with the black sapphire of an ocean at night. Dick looks breathtaking. Jason kisses him again, deep and starved.  
  
Jason fucks himself even harder onto Dick’s lap, angling himself so that his cock presses _just right._ He can feel sweat dripping down his back, the tension in his thighs getting tighter and deeper with every push of his body up and down on Dick’s length. He’s shaking, just a bit, but he doesn’t want to concede anything to Dick. Not tonight.

  
“Greedy little slut,” Jason beams down at Dick, not missing the tears sprouting from Dick’s squeezed eyes. “Needy little bird, I know this isn’t enough for you, but I’m not quite ready to give you what you want. Maybe if you can be patient for five fucking minutes you’ll get the pounding you deserve.”

Jason presses down harder with his splayed hand, the one on Dick’s chest, and the chair creaks beneath their combined weight. Dick’s bracketed by Jason’s thighs on either side of his hips. The thick muscles tense as Jason raises himself up and down, each movement nearly withdrawing Dick’s length completely before easing back down, slowly, torturously slow. Sweat beads down Dick’s face, plastering his hair to his forehead. Dick’s skin is searing hot against Jason’s palm, which feels huge across Dick’s chest, feels like his whole torso is enveloped by it. Dick seems so, so small beneath Jason’s bulk. A caged bird. The thought sends a shiver down Jason’s spine and he rolls with it, gyrating his hips as he slips wetly down on Dick’s cock. Jason catches Dick’s mouth with his, licks into him, and Dick reciprocates hungrily. He worries at Jason’s lip with his teeth, laves his tongue against the wet muscle of Jason’s. Jason lets out a groan. He’s still so in awe that he can have this, that he can take what he wants from Dick without protest, that Dick is so willing and eager to give and give and give.  
  
Jason’s getting close, can feel the tightness in his thighs, his abs, the tension coiling inside him. He reaches down with one hand to stroke himself as he sinks himself down onto Dick faster and faster. His hand across Dick’s chest pushes down even harder, fingertips digging into muscle, sure to bruise. The ropes beneath his palm dig in as he lets his nails sink into Dick’s skin just a bit. He leans back, catching just the right angle fucking down onto Dick to oh fuck, oh fuck. Jason gasps as he sees stars, sees whole swirling vortexes of holy fucking shit. Dick’s cock hits his prostate with every grind downward and Jason smooths his thumb across the slick head of his own dick and he is fucking gone. He leans forward, burying his face against Dick’s neck. He muffles the sound of his orgasm by biting Dick, hard, almost enough to draw blood and if Jason does taste a bit of copper as he comes he’s not gonna think about it too hard. Dick keens and shouts at the pain, at the feeling of Jason’s body fluttering around him. Jason keeps grinding down against Dick until his orgasm subsides, until the crest of his pleasure sinks back into a dull, lapping wave, no longer threatening to knock him over, drag him under. He pulls himself off Dick’s lap and sinks back down to his knees, rests his head against Dick’s thigh again.  
  
Dick is still quiet, panting. Jason knows if his hands were free he’d be petting his hair, tangling his fingers into his messy curls. It’s alright. It’s not what Jason needs right now anyway. Instead, he turns his head to the expanse of thigh behind him and bites down, not as hard as at Dick’s neck, but enough to get a sharp yowl from Dick. Jason lets himself pant against the warm skin of Dick’s thigh for a few, slow minutes, before he brings his hands around to start untying him from the chair. The ropes binding him are separate from the ones he used to secure him down, so he only has to undo a few.

  
Dick is all but shaking by the time Jason has untied the ropes from the chair. Every time Jason’s fingers meet Dick’s flushed skin as he undoes the knots, Dick huffs out a breath or makes a soft pleading noise. His skin feels clammy and sweat-soaked beneath Jason’s touch. Dick watches Jason as he works through half-lidded, clouded eyes, pupils blown somehow even blacker than before. Jason finishes his work and the ropes drop away, save for Dick’s arms, leaving them still bound to each other.  
  
Without a word, Jason hauls Dick up and over to the bed and tosses him down. He lands with a soft thud and rolls onto his stomach, looking back at Jason. Dick is so goddamn beautiful. He’s already looking well fucked, pliant, a haze across his eyes and his cheeks a deep, burning red. His hair curls a bit where it’s sweat-soaked, inky against the warm tones of his skin. Dick turns and buries his face in the soft duvet cover as he grinds down against the bed, just a bit. His cock is hard and dark against the bed, hanging thick between his legs. Jason hadn’t let him come.  
  
Kneeling behind Dick, Jason bites back a moan that turns into a laugh as he pushes apart Dick’s cheeks. There’s a slim, blue plug nestled between the plush cheeks of Dick’s ass.

  
“You little slut, thought you said you didn’t touch yourself when I was out?” Jason reaches for the plug. He pushes his thumb against it, eliciting a gasp and a soft moan from Dick as it presses into him.  
  
“I didn’t I just…” Dick mumbles his words against the mattress, unable to push himself to turn towards Jason with his hands still bound. “I wanted to be ready when you got home.”  
  
“Fuckin sap.” Jason laughs again and smacks Dick’s ass with a cupped palm. The motion jostles the plug and pushes Dick against the bed and the other man makes a needy whimper of a noise. Jason repeats the motion in the same spot, this time harder, enough to leave behind a red imprint of his hand. He keeps at it, alternating cheeks, reddening Dick’s ass with shocking speed. Dick mewls and grinds down against the bed, chasing any friction he can on his now-ignored cock. Jason feels his own start to fill again, taking great interest in the noises being forced out of Dick’s mouth with each smack against his ass. After a few minutes of being spanked, Dick lets out a hitched sob. Jason pulls out the plug and tosses it aside. Dick’s hole flutters at the loss, and Jason feels his mouth water at the sight. Jason leans in and licks one wet stripe up the cleft of Dick’s ass, tongue flat against his hole. Dick gives a plaintive cry at the feel of it. Jason holds Dick’s cheeks apart as he dives in, just absolutely ravaging Dick with his tongue. Dick tastes faintly of lube but Jason does not care, he chases the taste that is all _Dick_ , laving his tongue all around his sensitive hole and deeper, much deeper, as far as his tongue will go inside of him. Dick wails against the bed, a continuation of the cries from being spanked. His body convulses with it, and Jason knows he must be feeling sensitive, so sensitive from the hours of teasing. Well, Jason thinks to himself and laughs, mouth stretched messily around Dick’s tight ring, he brought this on himself. Dick sobs again, thrashes his head from side to side, the only movement he can manage in his current position. Jason feels Dick quivering beneath his hands and he pulls back to inspect his handywork. Dick’s ass is bright red with overlapping imprints of Jason’s hand across both cheeks. His crack glistens with spit, so wet it drips down past his sac.  
  
The discarded lube is grabbed and Jason dribbles it over himself, barely able to stroke it over his length without shuddering. He’s so turned on, needs this so badly, his blood thrums through his veins with heated want. Jason pushes into Dick and in one wet thrust, slides home. Dick gasps beneath him, makes a hoarse, ragged sound like he can’t get enough air into his lungs. Like Jason fills him up _that much_. Jason runs his hands along Dick’s hips, feels huge behind him. He pounds into Dick, balls slapping with every snap of his hips. Dick is reduced to short hiccups of breath, blubbering against the mattress. Jason pulls on his legs as he presses into him, diving as deep as he can, knowing he’s at the right angle to make Dick see stars.  
  
“Is this what you wanted, pretty bird? Hmm? Is this the _fuck_ you wanted?” Jason snarls at Dick. He grabs his bound wrists, hooks his fingers through the ropes, and pulls up, snapping Dick up like an exaggerated bow. He knows Dick can take it, that Dick can move in ways that would make another man break. Dick hooks his ankles behind Jason’s back, body almost completely off the bed, face and chest smashed against the mattress. Dick howls as Jason gives another firm smack to his ass with his free hand. “Answer me baby, tell me this is what you wanted.”  
  
“Yes!” A muffled cry comes from below Jason. “Yes I wanted this, I wanted you to fuck me, to ruin me. Yes!” Dick sounds wrecked but jubilant. He moans shamelessly against the mattress as Jason fucks him with a deep, savage assault on his prostate.  
  
“Thought you were so—hhgnh—fucking – ah – smug.” Jason punctuates his words with brutal thrusts, actually pushing Dick forward on the bed with the force. “Sending me all those pictures. Waiting for me all plugged and ready. Bet you—ah—bet you thought I couldn’t wait to get inside you.”  
  
Dick doesn’t respond, probably can’t, he just keeps moaning and sucking in gulps of air to replace the ones Jason is fucking out of him.  
  
“Well one of us has some restraint sweetheart.” Jason moves both his hands back to Dick’s hips and fucks with abandon, losing himself to the way his hips start to stutter. He gets another drag across Dick’s prostate, draws a high-pitched scream from the man below him, before he is coming and coming hard. Jason rakes his nails down Dick’s sides as he comes, pumping into him. It doesn’t seem to matter that he already came once before, Jason feels himself filling Dick inside, seeping out around his cock and dribbling down his thighs. Jason lets himself ride out his orgasm in slow, lazy thrusts, pushing more of his seed out around himself with each dive. He lets Dick’s legs drop to the mattress then pulls out and falls back onto the bed.  
  
Jason lays on his back, panting, giving a moment come back to himself. He can hear Dick whining, can feel the shift of the bed from where dick is desperately rutting into the mattress, barely able to do so with his hands tied. Jason sits up, puts a hand between Dick’s shoulder blades to still him. He works at the knots around Dick’s wrists, pulling the ropes loose, and frees his arms entirely. Jason tosses the rope aside and rubs at Dick’s arms with both hands.  
  
Dick rolls himself onto his back and looks up at Jason with pleading eyes. His cock is straining upwards, a mess of precome drips down his length, gleaming in the low light of the room. He looks so hard it must be painful and Dick humps the air pathetically, hands flat against the bed, clearly wanting to touch himself.  
  
“Good boy.” Jason coos at Dick, pushing his legs apart. “I know how badly you need this. You’ve been so good for me baby, even after being such a little shit.”  
  
Dick’s not too far gone to snort at that, but the sound is stifled by a moan as Jason takes Dick’s swollen shaft in his hand. He grips him firmly and glides up his length with tight strokes, slipping over Dick’s wet cockhead with every slide. With his other hand, Jason presses two fingers inside Dick’s slick and abused hole. Dick is so wet, insides painted with Jasons come. He finds his oh so familiar sweet spot and quickly barrages Dick with a curled press of his fingers. Dick arches off the bed, fisting the duvet in white-knuckled hands. Jason does not relent, just keeps jerking Dick off with rapid, forceful strokes while massaging his prostate. It doesn’t take long for Dick to break.  
  
Dick comes with a shriek to wake the dead, and not for the first time Jason is grateful for their soundproofed walls. Thick ropes of come splash across Dick’s abs, his chest, even hits him a bit on the chin. It dribbles down Jason’s hand, further easing his way as he continues to stroke Dick through his orgasm, even as Dick’s noises of release turn into hiccupping gasps, of pleads of overstimulation. Jason plants his thumb at the tip of Dick’s cock and rubs at his slit, pressing his calloused finger into the mess there.  
  
“Jason _please_.” Dick sounds completely wrecked, voice barely above a broken whisper.  
  
“You were begging for this before pretty bird.” Jason curls his fingers against Dick’s prostate, rubbing circles. “Should have thought of this before you refused to co-op-er-ate.” Jason hits every syllable with a hard press of his fingers inside Dick as his thumb teases Dick’s slit. He’s still hard in Jason’s hand, hasn’t even flagged at all. His hot length twitches with every press of Jason’s fingers and Dick falls back into his quiet, hitching sobs.  
  
“ _Please pleaseplease._ ”

“Shhh, I got you sweetheart.” Jason keeps swiping his thumb across head of Dick’s cock, keeps rubbing his fingers against his prostate. Precome drips out of Dick’s slit like pearls, beading up before Jason swipes it away. Dick feels so tense in Jason’s grip, feels like his body is all but vibrating from being so, so overstimulated. Jason wants to push his limits, wants to see Dick come completely undone.  
  
Jason slips a third finger into Dick and the other man makes a sound in his throat like a cry that can’t get out, like a swallow that won’t go down. Jason keeps curling his fingers just right, keeps swirling them against Dick’s prostate. Dick rocks with it, humping the air in a pathetic mirror of how desperate he was earlier. Dick looks like his eyes are rolling back in his head, his pink tongue lolling from his slack mouth. Jason puts a little more pressure inside of Dick and starts to move his thumb harder, swirling the wetness there around Dick’s cockhead. There’s a sharp inhale and a release, another sharp cry from Dick as he convulses on the bed, cock pulsing with a nearly-dry orgasm. One creamy pulse of come drips out of him and Jason groans as Dick clenches around his fingers. He gives Dick a moment to ride it out before he withdraws his hand slowly, wipes it on the bed.  
  
Jason climbs over Dick and slides down into the bed, rolling Dick onto his side so he can slot in at his back. He wraps his arms around Dick’s torso and presses his face against his chin. Jason hums against Dick’s skin, planting small kisses as he moves down his neck. Dick smells like sweat and like sex, tastes salty and sour against Jason's tongue. He can't help himself, and Jason licks a stripe back up towards Dick's jaw.   
  
“Mmm you get everything you wanted baby? Hope I wasn’t _too mean_ but you did get me hot and heavy my whole patrol. I was so hard in my cup on my way back it _hurt_.”  
  
Dick doesn’t answer. Instead, he draws Jason’s hand up to his mouth and slips his fingers inside. Jason figures he’s going to lick them clean but gasps when Dick pushes them deeper, as deep as they can go. Jason’s fingertips brush the back of Dick’s throat, past the dangly thing, right up against the smooth muscle. Without gagging, Dick pulls Jason’s hand back out. He lets out a proud little hum.  
  
“Ffffuuck pretty bird,” Jason pants against the back of Dick’s neck, his cock twitching with interest, “gonna be one of those nights huh?”  
  
Dick rolls over to face Jason, tossing one of his legs over his. He leans in and grabs Jason by the face, pulling him down into a deep, searing kiss. Dick shoves his hands into his hair and rakes his nails against Jason's scalp before gripping him, yanking his head back. He licks his own wet trail down Jason's throat, pausing at the base to suck a dark bruise into Jason's skin. When he looks up to meet Jason's eyes again, Dick looks positively manic.  
  
"Give me everything you got."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Macaroni in a pot, baby.


End file.
